


Away From the World, Away From It All But You

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Villanelle thinks about how Eve makes her feel.





	Away From the World, Away From It All But You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/gifts).

_ I feel things when I’m with you _ . The assassin lifestyle did not lend itself often to honesty or openness, but those little words were the most truthful Villanelle had been in years. What other words could she use to describe how she felt about Eve, when just the fact she was feeling at all was such a surprise.

And feel she did, heart beating faster just from observing Eve sleep at her side, the most peaceful Villanelle ever got to see her. The pale light of a freezing Alaskan morning slithered from a gap in the curtains, landing on those unruly curls that had so fascinated Villanelle from the moment she first set eyes on her Eve, all those months ago. She could never resist the temptation to touch, and almost without noticing she had her fingers intertwined in the dark strands, memorizing their softness, and how perfectly they framed Eve’s face.

And if she was truthful to herself, memorizing this moment.

The past few months in Alaska felt almost like a dream, or a fairytale that the girl Oksana could have dreamt up many years ago, in a place alike and yet somehow colder than this little cabin. 

After Rome, after Eve’s first kill and their severing of all ties to anyone but each other, they had come here, to the home Villanelle had very carefully chosen for them. Far away from any large city, they could both heal from any injury Villanelle might have failed to prevent in their escape from Rome, and have time to get their bearings back. 

That was what Villanelle had though the cozy cabin would be for. She had not expected it would witness all the ways in which she and Eve grew to understand each other, to an almost instinctual way, far beyond what Villanelle had ever had with anyone else in her life. Not expected, but another aspect of herself that had seen growth was self-awareness when it came to her own emotions, and she could now recognize what she felt when buying the house: Hope.

Hope to finally have someone to watch movies with, a nice house, fun job. There were bumps in the way, of course, but they had come out stronger for it. Figuratively and literally, seeing as Eve had taken to gun, knife and bare-handed fighting training rather well.

The woman in question cuddled closer, seeking warmth in her sleep. Villanelle let go of the strand of hair she had been playing with, instead wrapping her arms securely around Eve. They were both naked due to last night’s activities, and Villanelle could not help but wonder what things might have been like, if she had made different choices. Would Eve still be in her arms, content and trusting enough in Villanelle to fall asleep next to her, if some tiny detail had been altered? If Carolyn had been more convincing, if Villanelle had taken the gun Konstantin had left in his shitty getaway car, if Villanelle had been wearing blue instead of red that day? 

“Think louder, I’m not sure if the crows in the forest are hearing you as much as I am,” Eve sounded positively adorable when she was grumpy, but the sleep-rough voice she grumbled with in that moment had other effects on Villanelle. Grinning impishly, she pushed away from Eve enough to kiss both her cheeks and her lips in as exaggerated a manner as she could, laughing at the annoyed grunts Eve answered with at first, until their lips met in a real kiss.

Eve bit her lower lip immediately, retaliation for Villanelle’s actions no doubt, before she sighed, the push-and-pull that always accompanied their kisses falling into place. If there was a name for the way Villanelle’s insides jumped every single time she had Eve like this, then she did not know it. Time passed by, Villanelle did not care to count the time here, before she pulled away, Eve’s mouth following for just a moment before she remembered herself and tried to scowl at Villanelle. The sleep-tousled hair did not make it a very effective glare.

“I was wondering how to best wake you up, but you solved that problem for me.” Allowing her true accent to slip rougher against the words, Villanelle watched enraptured as Eve’s dark eyes grew darker yet, her gaze promising more than Villanelle could have hoped for.

Not wasting any time, Eve surged forward again, and Villanelle let her take charge of the kiss. Eve was like a force of nature sometimes, and in this moment, with a hand grasping the soft blonde hair at the base of Villanelle’s skull and another slowly scratching her way from collarbone to breast, with pressure just shy of hurting, Villanelle could easily fall to her knees in worship.

That mental image had Villanelle grinning into their kiss, the only warning before she rolled them over, settling between Eve’s legs. Her hips thrust forward sharply when Eve’s nails reached her nipple, blunt nails first before the soft tabs of her fingers began teasing her. Like Villanelle needed any more convincing. 

Pushing her thigh between Eve’s legs, Villanelle let her grind against her, knowing it would not be enough. One of her hands gripped Eve’s hips, and her girlfriend hissed against her lips. Pride infused Villanelle’s chest, one emotion she was familiar with, and she laughed against Eve’s ear.

“Sore from last night, are we?” There were handprints on Eve’s hips from how hard Villanelle had gripped them last night, and she could not resist doing so again.

“You are an asshole,” Eve huffed back, but there was no mistaking how wet Villanelle’s thigh was, or how Eve was grinding harder now.

“Should I get the strapon back on? Do you want me to hold you up against the wall while I fuck you again?” she had taken Eve from behind last night, but the idea of showing off how long she could hold the smaller woman up while doing strenuous physical work was very appealing to Villanelle.

Not waiting for an answer, Villanelle slipped a hand between Eve’s legs, finding her just as wet as expected, but Eve flinched slightly when her fingers prodded experimentally at her entrance. Pulling her fingers back, Villanelle looked at Eve and the half-awkward, half-embarrassed expression on her face.

“Yeah maybe you were right about being sore, I don’t think I could go another round like that again right now,” there was a vulnerable look to Eve’s eyes, even while she tried to keep her voice as impartial as she could. Villanelle smiled at her, kissing her forehead before starting to make her way down Eve’s body, lips pressing to every mark she had left last night.

“That’s alright, I’m just going to eat you out, then. Tell me if it’s too much.” 

Villanelle had seen some of the most beautiful sighs the world had to offer. None of them came close to making her feel how she did when Eve gazed at her like that, Villanelle between her legs and the knowledge of what she was about to do truly registering for the both of them. She, they, had waited for this for so long, it was near impossible to believe they could have each other every morning they wished to now.

With one last kiss to one of the hickeys she had left on Eve’s inner thigh, Villanelle did not waste any more time. A broad stroke of her tongue had Eve shivering beneath her, and her lips wrapping around Eve’s clit made her girlfriend whimper, hands immediately tangling in her hair.

Even with the pressure and with Eve’s whimpers growing into moans, Villanelle took her time, grasping Eve’s thighs to throw them over her shoulders, moaning herself at a particularly rough movement of Eve’s hand in her hair, making Eve jump and swear in another language.

But it was the slight pressure of her teeth against that bundle of sensitive nerves that had Eve coming, Villanelle’s name a mantra on her lips. That was the moment Villanelle felt like something divine too, and she did not let up until Eve had come for a second time. Villanelle truly never learned how to stop herself from taking whatever she was offered.

Later, resting her cheek on Eve’s belly as the other woman caught her breath, Villanelle tried to memorize that moment too.

They had severed ties to all but each other, and made a thousand enemies in the process. Those enemies would soon find their little cabin away from the world, and they would need to run. But until then, Villanelle’s world was this bed, and Eve’s fingers disentangling the knots she had left in blonde locks all that mattered to her.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but here it is! Hope you like it!


End file.
